1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to foldable electronic devices and, particularly, to a foldable electronic device with a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tablet computer includes a touch screen for receiving input. However, a user may still need a keyboard for quick inputting in certain situations. An external keyboard may be used. However, if the external keyboard is not available, the user is inconvenienced.